Lion guard
mian cast kion a lion [ kid ] as mowgli beshte a hippo [ grow up ] as baloo fuli a cheetah [ kid ] as shanti bunga a honey badger [ grow up ] kion;s best friend as bagheera ono an egret [ grow up ] as vultures from jungle book season 1 bunga;s birthday dream [ pirdelands and island ] island welcome [ one day kion beshte fuli and bunga save an ocelot name leo from bad big tiger meanwhile the panthers try to kill ono and got king james jumbo asian elephants orangutans asian rhinos bengal tigers snakes and anteaters soon kion and beshte tell bad big tiger and the panthers a game ] [ island ] opposite day [ ono is still asleep only woken up by kion and fuli throw a birthday soon ono tells kion that it is opposite day in the moring soon kion say to fuli about opposite day so thay do things are talking about kion ;s mud and act as timon ;s school pets [ dogs ] ] - based on spongebob tv show [ island ] fools in april - based on spongebob tv show [ island ] kion and the 3 red elephants [ pirdlands ] - based on 3 bears the run away bug - based on gingerbred man im with stupid [ beshte is at his home [ pool ] for next year for hippo day kion who wants to go a zoo with fuli and friends. but beshte is cleaning up his pool house soon kion and beshte tell and action bashte got a newsletter. next year [ 2014 of may ] bashte;s 100 mums 100 dads 100 brothers and 2 sisters arrive bashte shows all about his house soon kion arrive with a top hat as a dunny . at tea bashte make fun of kion all laugh in a mexico [ kion imagines them all hippos laughing hard . 100 mums and 100 dads look at other and laugh . then they all do the can can ] way that make kion sad and run out the hippo house ] - based on spongebob tv show kion and beshte ;s day off [ kion and beshte go to the funny and shop [ a funny shop by mr laugh a anteater ] so thay got invisible pot and the 2s are invisible and thay pretend to be trolls and go prank the whole island and pirdlands [ 2s make fuli fright and boom . eating gress as jumbo the elephant fright and boom. make a moustache on ono and boom . the news about asian elephants orangutans asian rhinos bengal tigers snakes and anteaters is fright of the boom but bunga is not afraid of no trolls is a last guy in pirdlands for kill . bunga not loves pizzas and get bucket of red sea . the invisible pot washed kion and beshte off . on the talk kion and beshte say about bad jokes . when they leave pizza hut now whole island laugh and bunga shows a [ show un leg jokers ] but kion and beshte try to run and kion [ buy a funny shark ] and that is that ] - based on pranks a lot kion . pride of the pridelands bunga 's big adventure - copy by lion king 3 kion 's animal alphabet pirdelands animals african elephants barbary lions gravey's zebras and grant's zebas giraffes gorillas cheetahs show leopards african wild dogs meerkats red river hogs [ or red river hippos ] brown hyenas drills kion a lion fuli a cheetah bunga a honey badger beshte a hippo ono an egret su hyena and jai hyena [ bad ] timon a meerkat [ kid ] pumbaa a warthog [ kid ] island animals in based on howletts 2 anteaters asian rhinos 2 tapirs 3 capybaras 3 ocelots king james an elephant as hathi jumbo an elephant as winifed leo a ocelot as ranjan bad big tiger [ bad ] as shere khan asian elephants orangutans bengal tigers snakes jaguars panthers african wild dogs dholes llamas okapis parrots meerkats ring - tailed lemurs squirrel monkeys pandas Category:Movies theme songCategory:Tv shows from lion king elephants ; toot gorillas ; ohh ohh its time for .................... kion ; oh i just cant wait to be kinnnnnnnnnnnnng tiger and bear ; raaaaaaaaaaaaa season 2 main cast simba a lion cub mr giraffe mr cheetah mrs african elephant jumbo the baby elephant king gorilla scar the snow leopard kaa the python 4 vultures from jungle book